The proliferation of smart phones with cellular phone, text, messaging, and email services has created a “distracted driver” problem for drivers of vehicles. Some states have banned the use of cell phones while driving, but other states have not. Without regard to the legality of using a cell phone while driving a vehicle, the use of the phone to text, check emails, etc. while driving remains widespread.